The Meadow
by Lunalune
Summary: Natsuki et Shizuru décide de passer cette soirée spéciale juste à elles deux, en oubliant le monde qui les entoure pour créer le leur.


Bonjour à tous! =) Le texte est un peu spécial vu qu'à la base c'est un simple rêve que j'ai fait et un peu adapté, j'espère néanmoins que j'aurai réussit à transmettre les sentiments de mon rêve...

A lire avec une musique douce ;)

* * *

**The meadow**

C'est dans la nuit de mes pensées,  
Que ta lumière a su pénétrer  
Au fin fond de mon cœur  
Pour y effacer tous mes malheurs.

C'est dans mon cœur,  
Que ton éclat a rayonné  
Pour y déposer la chaleur  
De l'amour passionné.

C'est dans l'éclat de tes yeux  
Qu'une voie lactée de douceur  
Est venue recouvrir mon cœur  
D'un désir amoureux.

En moi ton éclat brillera à jamais  
Car tu as éclairé mon cœur  
De ta lumière chaude et passionnée  
Et je ne pourrai l'oublier.

Pour ce soir si spéciale, le petit couple d'hime s'habilla de yukata et marcha jusqu'à une prairie déserte à cette heure-ci de la nuit. Elles s'installèrent côte à côte sans rien dire. Elles fixaient les étoiles, songeuses, lorsque Shizuru brisa le silence.

-Né, Natsuki, choisissons nous une étoile.

-Une étoile ?

-Notre étoile, notre monde. L'étoile que l'on regardera lorsqu'on est loin l'une de l'autre et qui nous réchauffera le cœur.

Natsuki acquiesça et pointa le doigt vers le ciel.

-Tu la vois ? Près de la Grande Ours, elle brille un peu plus que les autres, prenons celle la.

-Elle est très belle, approuva Shizuru d'un sourire satisfait. Natsuki, que te faut-il pour créer un monde ?

-Hum ?

-Si nous devions vivre sur cette étoile, que changerais-tu ?

-Je changerais… l'injustice. La pauvreté n'existerait plus, les droits des enfants seraient respectés, la souffrance animale disparaitrait entièrement mais aussi… la discrimination, la tolérance serait le mot d'ordre.

La belle brune prit doucement la main de son aimée dans la sienne.

-Ne te base pas sur notre monde, créé en un tout à toi…

Natsuki fixa l'étoile en fronçant les sourcils, trop concentrée pour voir le sourire de son amie. _Comme tu es belle ainsi…_

Tout à coup, son visage s'éclaira.

-Il y aurait de la musique, beaucoup de musique, des poèmes, des images qui me rappelleraient ton visage, il y aurait ma mère pour me chérir… Et Duran aussi bien sur. Il y aurait des cerisiers partout ! L'étoile en serait recouverte !

-Et un arbre à mayonnaise ?

-Evidemment ! Et un large choix de lingerie gratuite !

Elles continuèrent à rire en s'inventant un monde imaginaire puis se turent pour admirer le ciel étoilé. Tout à coup, des petites lumières tombèrent du ciel.

-Regarde Shizuru! S'étonna Natsuki en fixant une lumière tomber vers elle.

La nommée tendit ses mains en coupole pour recueillir l'étrangeté et la ramena doucement à elle sous le regard intriguée de son amie.

-Et toi Shizuru ?

-Mon monde à moi… il serait vide.

-Vide ?

-Oui. Le visage de la brune s'adoucit alors qu'elle observait la chose dans ses paumes. Tu serais au milieu de ce vide mais tout autour de moi serait embellit grâce à toi.

Natsuki rougit et lança un coup d'œil au visage de son aimée où la lumière faisait danser des ombres.

-On ne peut pas aller sur cette étoile… soupira Natsuki pour changer de sujet avant que son amie ne la taquine sur sa rougeur.

-Pas la peine, répondit Shizuru en soufflant sur la lumière qui partit rejoindre ses paires dans le ciel. Tu es là, la seule étoile dont j'ai besoin, c'est toi.

Comme la brune l'avait espéré, la louve se crispa de gêne sans bouger quelques secondes. Shizuru en profita pour déposer un rapide mais tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

La jeune fille s'était endormie sur les genoux de Shizuru qui lui caressait les cheveux en observant son visage paisible. Elle leva les yeux au moment où une étoile filante traversa le ciel à toute allure.

-Merci d'avoir exaucé mon vœu.

Natsuki grogna un peu avant de se retourner et d'enfuir son visage dans le ventre de la brune attendrie.

-Joyeuse saint-Valentin Natsuki…

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que c'était assez compréhensible ^^' dites moi ce que vous en pensez svp!


End file.
